For many years, the blind and vision impaired have relied on Braille as a means to read. Today, refreshable Braille displays are available in the art that help them to better communicate with their environment. More particularly, refreshable Braille display devices that enable computers to convert digital text to Braille empower Braille users to use the Internet.
The refreshable Braille displays known in the art (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,453,012 and 5,766,014) normally accommodate 20 to 80 characters at a time. Each character is represented by pins, depressions, or a combination of both, the sum total of which not exceeding 6 or 8. More particularly, a pin comprises an elevated pin, whereas a depression comprises a retracted pin. Therefore, each pin requires an actuator to facilitate the extension and retraction thereof. Thus, each refreshable Braille display requires a minimum of 120 actuators. Aside from high production and maintenance costs as a result of employing too many moving parts, the weight of the machine is significantly increased and the lifetime of the machine is significantly reduced. In addition, if one component malfunctions, the reliability of the Braille device is compromised.
Further, some refreshable Braille displays harnesses piezoelectric principle to extend and retract the pins. Although, the piezoelectric effect is reliable and energy efficient, the cost of each piezoelectric crystal is between $6 to $10 whereby, the final cost of the device runs from $2000 to a whopping $8000. Aside from the aforementioned setbacks of the actuating pin mechanism, another downside with existing technology to help the visually impaired is that a user would have to adapt to a particular type of Braille display.
Finally, the use of software that converts text to sound is one way that enables the vision impaired to access a computer. Unfortunately, the software known in the art encounters problems when converting text in the areas of medicine, engineering, physics and mathematics. Further, individuals that are hearing impaired or hard-of-hearing are unable to use such software.
Considering the above mentioned shortcomings and limitations with the prior art, there is a strong need in the art for a refreshable Braille display that is cheaper, lighter, and more reliable and one that can help the visually impaired live a more successful and fulfilling life.